The present disclosure relates to a sewing data creation apparatus, a sewing data creation method, and a computer program product that create sewing data for sewing an embroidery pattern using an embroidery sewing machine.
A sewing data creation apparatus is known that creates sewing data for sewing an embroidery pattern on a work cloth. The sewing data creation apparatus generally creates the sewing data as hereinafter described. First, a shape of an embroidery area is determined automatically based on an image of a desired embroidery design. Next, the sewing data are created for stitches of a type that is designated by a user and that are to be formed in an area that is enclosed by an external outline that contains an external outline of the embroidery area.
A method for manufacturing an ornamental material is also known that produces an embroidered object by forming one of stitches and an embroidery pattern in a water-soluble material, then removing the water-soluble material by dissolving it. The embroidered object is a sewn object whose shape can be maintained by the stitches of the embroidery pattern alone.